Look Back at me Temari
by xxResultsxMayxVaryxx
Summary: Shikamaru is the type of guy that don't care for clubs. But what happens when naruto forces him into it. Well lets just say he meets a very rough and interesting person?


Hi everyone I am back but with a songfic this time. Hopefully I can make up from that sucky one I wrote earlier. This song is really really nasty like every other word is something hardcore sexually orientated. So for all my proud pervs here is a ShikaTem song fic. The words in italics are the song just so you know. The song is Look Back at Me by Trina enjoy :-)

"Ugh! Naruto you know I hate clubs." The lazy ninja said to the hyper blonde. Shikamaru started to walk towards his room to sleep, but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"C'mon Shika, it won't be that bad. There will be fun, dancing, and really hot girls, and tons of alcohol. Besides, do you really want to spend another weekend alone?"

The brunette thought it over. 'Well I haven't been getting much play lately.' He thought. Shikamaru let out a huge sigh. "Okay Naruto I will go. But only because I want the chance to get a boner." The two friends both exploded into laughter.

"I have a bad feeling about this one." Naruto just rolled his eyes in response and pushed him forward.

The club was nothing special. It was like any other club, dark, smelly, whores all over the place, and dogs right behind them. There were neon lights everywhere and white flashes.

Naruto headed straight for the dance floor grabbing the nearest girl he could find. Shikamaru just watched as his best friend grinded on some stranger. This girl was going at it hard too, shaking her hips to the beat and bouncing her butt to the bass.

Having seen enough of the porn-like dancing he left his friend to visit the bar.

"Man, Naruto looks like a pro at this." He said loudly to himself. The awkward man took a few shots, and then started to make his way to the bathroom.

As he walked something blocked his vision, two soft hands to be exact. Then a voice whispered into his ear. The voices was definitely a girl's, but it had a hardcore-don't-take-shit from anyone quality. She said:

"_I got an ass so big like the sun. Hope you got a mile for a dick I wanna run. Slap it in my face shove it down my throat ninja where your blunt, I can make this pussy smoke. I know how to fuck I know how to ride. I can spin around and keep the dick still inside. Now your mouth wide you looking real scared I'm a man eater headhunter I'm prepared"_

'What the hell?' Was running through Shikamaru's mind. Who was this girl and why is she saying these things? Oddly enough it made him catch a boner and he was getting sweaty, hot, and bothered. Just great.

He turned around to see this mystery woman. She was beautiful. Her hair was blonde and put up into three spunky ponytails. She had on fishnets that emphasized her long smooth legs. Her eyes were an endless black abyss, that screamed danger. And she had the perfect coca-cola figure.

The chunin just stood there speechless. Not wanting to wait any longer she grabbed his arm and they left the club.

She took them to her small apartment. It wasn't anything special. "hey I am Temari. I don't care for your name. Now, _Put this pussy in yo jaws now smack. Like its Thanksgiving and it ain't coming back. Collard greens neck bones chunin chew this ass. Both hold inspections don't stop til it pass. Licky licky licky licky licky for an hour I'm gonna make it rain for you here's a golden shower. Smell it like a flower my pussy is a rose. Come a little closer I wanna fuck your nose"_

Doing as he was told she rolled her eyes. Eagerly poking every nook and cranny, causing her to moan sweetly.

He was getting tired of her calling all the shots. 'I know I haven't done this in a while but she isn't going to make a fool of me.' Shika thought.

In his sexiest deep voice he could produce he responded:

"_If you want it you can get it. If you with it I'm gonna hit it. Flip it rub it up and smack it. Look back at it I'm a addict. Look back at me girl."_

Temari was finally intrigued. She was waiting for this to become interesting.

They both attacked each other's tongue like wild animals. Kissing for what seemed like an hour.

Afterwards, they pulled apart gasping for air. In between gasps the brunette told the blonde "_Ass in the air face down on your knees. I'm a beast when I fuck I'm gonna put it on your gut. I'm gonna have you saying no please let me get up. I'm gonna make you say that's the spot don't take it out. I'm feeling like Choji put it in your mouth. Jiraiya tell them gold digging hoes that we pimping in the Leaf. And it ain't payday unless nuts in your mouth."_

Rolling her eyes again that made Temari pissed. 'He was no reason for being cocky.' She thought.

"_Look back at you for what. I'm trying to concentrate on busting me a nut. I'm thinking about Neji I'm thinking about Shino. Little dick boy shit hurry up I gotta go. Since they in prison pussy kid make me know. That you ain't a virgin and you done this before. Fuck me til you can't breath til you swim and scream help. Its your lucky day all the Hokages left_

"_Dribble these titties on your lips. While you're doing that put your hand around my hips. Bounce me like a ball slam me like K-ma  
On and off the dick better known for breaking hearts"_

"Why are you instructing me?"

"Because you aren't doing it right."

Aiming to prove her wrong, Shika tried to do some damage. He entered his penis in her vagina hard. Which made Temari scream in pleasure.

The brunette went in and out, fast and hard.

"Oh yea, right there!" the blonde moaned out.

The faster he went the closer he came to the finish line. He pushed with every syllable. "Just…a…lit-tle…more!"

Finally exploding inside her, he slipped out of her.

"_Dude, call a cab and pack your shit and leave.  
Shouldn't have let you fuck now that's some shit I can't believe. Wasting my time fucking all off beat. Pussy dude next time when you see me don't speak!" _And with that she slammed the door in his face, he stood outside trying to put his clothes back on.

Becoming more embarrassed as passing cars honked their horns.

"I am never going to a club again."

Moral: Never have sex with a stranger when you haven't done it in a while. If you do choose a virgin.

A/N haha so I am finished hoped I met ya'lls standards. I enjoyed this one way better than the last one but not as much as the first one. Well comment rate whatever you know. Let me know what else you want me to write cuz its really what you want. See ya babez


End file.
